


Stickies

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Referenced Past Drug Use, Two Goofs In Love, a lil bit of angst, carlos loves them, just a pound of fluff for the people, only if you squint hard enough - Freeform, tk puts little stickies in a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Once Carlos had completed the first chapter, he saw a sticky note on the page."I get lost in your soft, brown eyes. :)"Carlos smiled gently and pulled it out. The next time he saw TK at home, he asked about it. TK just simply responded with a sentence;"Keep reading for more." TK smiled and Carlos rolled his eyes fondly. He loved this man.OR;TK puts little sticky notes on Carlos' book with little messages.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	Stickies

Even if he doesn't show it outwardly, Carlos loves to read books. He does it on his own time. Carlos had told TK this as they were eating dinner one night.  
  
 _"Tell me about yourself, Carlos," TK said with a smile, eating a bit more of food.  
  
"Well, I don't think much is interesting, but I have 4 sisters, all a handful, I like to read, which they always teased me about-"  
  
"Carlos Reyes, the big, bad, sexy cop... reads?" TK asked incredulously. Carlos just laughed while putting a forkful of food in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, is that so surprising?" Carlos asked and TK shrugged, smiling around his fork._  
  
And here Carlos was, opening a birthday present from TK.  
  
"Tyler Kennedy, you didn't." Carlos whispered and TK, honest to God, giggled. Carlos pulled out the book that he had been wanting now for years, but never had the money or time to get it.  
  
"I knew you'd wanted it for a while now, sooo." TK smiled and Carlos tugged him into a hug. TK giggled -- again -- and let himself be pulled into the hug.  
  
"Thank you, so much." Carlos stared dreamily at the book then smiled at TK. He pecked his lips then his cheek. TK smiled and Carlos stared at his new book.  
  
~~~~  
  
Once Carlos had completed the first chapter, he saw a sticky note on the page.  
  
 _"I get lost in your soft, brown eyes. :)"_  
  
Carlos smiled gently and pulled it out. The next time he saw TK at home, he asked about it. TK just simply responded with a sentence;  
  
"Keep reading for more." TK smiled and Carlos rolled his eyes fondly. He loved this man.  
  
~~~~  
  
The second sticky note was cute. (Well, they all are, but, y'know-)  
  
 _"Your smile makes my day shine. :)"_  
  
Carlos just simply left the sticky, smiling at it before, and continued onto the next chapter, wanting too see what new sticky was there and what else was happening in the book.  
  
He was truly into both.  
  
~~~~  
  
Carlos jad gotten many cute messages like "your cooking is always better than my dad's, shh, don't tell him", and "we would make cute kids one day."  
  
Carlos was soon halfway through the book when he saw the sticky that broke his heart and even made his eyes tear up a bit.  
  
 _"You saved me more times than I can count. Thank you.♡"_  
  
In the three years that they had been dating, this broke Carlos the most. He cuddled TK that night and maybe cried a little, the thought of losing his soulmate upsetting him some.  
  
And just the fact that he knew he had saved TK broke him much more.  
  
~~~~  
  
It had been a month since he got the book and he was on the last chapter. He had flown through the book and the sticky notes. Carlos was excited, but also sad as he liked these sticky notes and the new things TK would come up with, and so was TK apparently.  
  
Carlos found that a bit strange, but didn't question it.  
  
So, that night, Carlos was laying in bed with TK by his side. He had his book open on his chest, the lamp on, and TK laying between his legs. The younger man kept fidgeting, as if he was nervous for something he didn't know about. Carlos was so into the book he didn't see TK's move to grab something from the drawer next to them.  
  
When Carlos got to the last page, he was a little upset by the ending, but the bright pink sticky note caught his eye and the black pen scribbled over it in TK's handwriting.  
  
He stopped breathing as he read over the words and looked over at TK. The adorable, puppy man sat there, with kind, teary eyes as he held a ring in his hand.  
  
Carlos was dumbstruck. He never thought that this would happen, especially not this soon, considering TK's past, but if he was willing and ready to give him this, Carlos would take it.  
  
Carlos nodded gently, "yes," he whispered and the smile that broke out on TK's face was the biggest one Carlos had seen yet. Carlos pulled him close, the book falling to the side as he joined their lips quickly, but full of love and passion. When they pulled away, TK slipped the engagement ring on his finger and Carlos kissed him again. He pulled TK up onto his lap and they sat there, kissing and melting within one another for a few minutes.  
  
"Thank you," TK murmured and Carlos smiled.  
  
"Anything for you tiger." Carlos pulled TK down and TK giggled as they kissed again. Carlos laughed too as TK cupped his cheeks and looked at him lovingly.  
  
"I love you," Carlos whispered and TK gave him a small peck.  
  
"I love you too." TK started giggling again as Carlos started to pepper kisses over his face, jaw, and neck, soon leading to his collar bone and lower...if ya get what I mean.  
  
And even though you always know what's on that sticky note, Carlos framed the words and placed them on the wall of their house, smiling at them everyday as he passed them before work.  
  
 _"Will you marry me?"_


End file.
